Mi egoísmo
by Lauraa Malfoy
Summary: Hermione está a unos minutos de contraer matrimonio dejando de lado las penas de su pasado, ¿Es que a caso espera un milagro?


Vestido: Listo.

Tocado: Listo.

Velo: Listo.

Maquillaje: Listo.

Hermione se acercó lentamente al espejo, su vestido straple ajustado justo donde debía, su maquillaje que resaltaba perfectamente sus orgullosas facciones, su sonrisa apenas cuestionable.

-Esto pudo ser cien veces mejor.- Declaró tristemente para sí misma la Gryffindor. –Idiota, te extraño.- Le dijo al retrato que reposaba en el tocador, lo tomó con fuerza y lo acostó para no volver a ver esos ojos.

 _Toc Toc Toc_

-Adelante.- Aceptó la chica.

-Entrega para Hermione Granger.- Anunció Harry entrando a la habitación.

-Harry.- Hermione volteó a ver su amigo, hace cerca de ¿Dos meses? Que no le veía.

–No te pienso llevar al altar hasta que por favor leas esto.- Dijo finalmente extendiendo un sobre considerablemente grueso, no había señal del remitente.- Hermione lo tomó con curiosidad. –Te ves hermosa, aunque no te ves convencida de querer casarte… ¿Me equivoco?- Hermione se sentó con la mirada perdida, el sobre reposaba sobre sus piernas y las manos de la castaña lo tomaron, casi por voluntad propia.

 _Para Hermione Granger:_

-Te dejo para que leas eso. ¿Dale?- Harry salió de la habitación con media sonrisa en los labios.

 _Hermione…_

 _Quizá te parezca ilógico que escriba estas líneas, y quizá es más ilógico aún que las escriba una noche antes de tu boda… pero no puedo evitar sentirme un canalla por ser yo el causante de la infelicidad de quien considero es la mujer más completa que he conocido en mis 24 años._

 _¿Quién iba a decir que esa fastidiosa sabelotodo terminaría siendo la razón de mis desvelos?_

 _El punto es, que Hermione, no pretendo engañarme al quererme sentir merecedor de tus afectos luego de todas y cada una de las canalladas que te hice. No luego de ser yo quien te separó del auténtico amor de tu vida, no luego de que mi egoísmo provocó que renunciaras al hombre que te cuidó desde que te conoció, incluso de ti misma._

Al reconocer la letra, Hermione comenzó a sentir miedo de continuar leyendo, pero una parte de ella le exigía continuar, como si con ello su vida fuera a tomar un sentido más lógico que el punto similar al limbo en el que se encontraba varada.

 _¿Recuerdas nuestras peleas en las que me molestaba por la cercanía de otros hombres?_ _ **No querida, eso no era amor**_ _, fue la falta de cojones para aceptar que eres digna de que cualquier hombre te admire, fue mi propia inseguridad la que me hizo actuar de esa forma tan posesiva que tú inocentemente confundiste con expresiones de miedo a perderte._

 _Lo peor para mí fue en el cuarto año de la escuela, cuando descubrí que eres un ángel caído del cielo, con una belleza arrebatadora que dejó a todos y cada uno de los presentes en el baile sin palabras, y yo, estúpidamente bailando con alguien que_ _ **no eras tú**_ _._

 _O las ofensas que lancé en tu contra a la primera oportunidad que se me presentaba, tratando hacerte parecer tonta o poco valiosa, y que tú inocentemente considerabas peleas normales, o que nuestras diferencias evidentes a nivel intelectual, social y el entorno propiciaban, pero… eso no era amor, Hermione, eso era no permitir que alguien me superara._

 _No toleré cuando, el día que te golpee, ¿Recuerdas, en sexto grado? Él estuvo allí, sí, tu gran amor, te defendió de mi tiranía, ¿Quién iba a pensar que alguien como él te defendiera cuando muchas de las bromas gastadas en tu contra eran propiciadas por él? ¿Quién pensaría que se ocultaba un caballero en esa facha tan vulgar y torpe? Pero tú no lo viste así, es más jamás fuiste capaz de verlo de otra forma que como un ser incomprendido, alguien arrastrado por las circunstancias… alguien que en vez de ser señalado debía ser expuesto al amor que eras capaz de dar… y lo hiciste, le entregaste tu corazón aún en contra de lo que pudo ser pensado… le entregaste lo que nadie fue capaz de darle… le diste un amor puro y desinteresado, en ese momento yo fui delegado a un segundo plano, donde incluso fui testigo del amor que se profesaban, vi como con ternura secó todas y cada una de tus lágrimas, vi cómo noche con noche escuchaba todas tus confidencias, al salir del comedor, en las visitas a Hogsmade, y al entrar en la sala común, yo me marchaba, rogando al cielo que eso acabara pronto._

 _Pero no fue así, por lo tanto me vi obligado a ser el malo nuevamente, me vi obligado a alejarme de todos mis amigos y conocidos, me vi forzado a ser el humano ruin que todos sabían que era por lo menos en el fondo… Hermione traté de hacer de tu vida un infierno, transformando todo este amor en odio…_

 _Pero él siempre estuvo ahí, para escucharte, para defenderte, para protegerte, para recordarte todos los días que eres un ser valiosos digno solamente de romance y atenciones, un ser digno de ser tratado como algo sublime y delicado… a su lado te veías feliz, a mi lado solamente te ves deslumbrada, quizá por lo que puedo ofrecerte materialmente o porque me ofrecí como hombro sobre el que llorar cuando él quedó en la ruina._

 _Amarte fue algo hermoso, pero no tenía nada que hacer junto a ti, tú tenías que ser solamente un hermoso sueño, un sueño que me motivara a ser mejor cada día, como si de verdad pudiera aspirar a ti, pero no lo soy, no lo soy porque yo fui el causante de tanto dolor y de tanta tristeza, no lo soy porque te orillé a elegirme, no por convicción, sino por soledad, soledad cuando Draco se tuvo que ir de tu lado por la deshonra de la que fue víctima._

 _A unas horas de nuestra boda quiero que sepas que te separé de Draco en un impulso de egoísmo, te separé al entregarlo al Ministerio por un delito que no cometió, me valí de mi cargo en el Departamento de Misterios para inculparlo, utilicé pruebas falsas… lo sé, soy una mierda… pero puedo alegar en mi defensa que lo hice porque me sentí delegado a segundo plano, porque no pude tolerar que fueras feliz con él mientras yo me pudría de infelicidad siendo testigo del amor más sublime que jamás ha habido._

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ambas mejillas se encontraban inundadas de lágrimas negras, producto de la mezcla del maquillaje, ahora entendía todo, ahora entendía por qué Draco le suplicó tantas veces que le escuchara, que él no sabía de qué se le inculpaba.

Ahora entendía por qué Ron no pudo hacer nada para reabrir su carpeta de investigación, o por qué estuvo tan al pendiente de ella cuando Draco fue recluído en Azkaban, una parte de ella se negaba a creer que aquel que estaba por jurarle amor eterno en un altar fuera capaz de tan atroz actuar.

 _Sin embargo hoy me permito pedirte que me perdones por todas y cada una de las canalladas de las que fuiste víctima y que hoy te orillan a unir tu vida con la mía…_

 _Pero, Hermione... si me vas a perdonar perdóname en serio, perdóname para no volver a recordar esto nunca más en tu vida, perdóname para dejar esto atrás y seguir adelante._

Para cuando llegó a esa parte de la carta, Hermione ya estaba gritando de dolor.

 _Han sido cinco años en los que has esperado pacientemente que Draco sea liberado de Azkaban, hice que te cansaras de esperarlo, alegando a la parte más vil de mí ser, siendo el cerdo egoísta que no he dejado de ser y que sin embargo insistes en encontrar en mí._

 _Por ello te libero Hermione, voy a llegar al altar para esperarte, pero no te sientas obligada a presentarte… y tendrás toda la razón si no lo haces, por favor._

Hermione dobló la carta y comenzó a arreglar su maquillaje, acomodó su velo, su vestido y su peinado.

-Hermione.- La voz de Harry se hizo escuchar en la habitación, la castaña le extendió el sobre para que leyera todo.

-No sabía esto, todo estaba bien, Herms, esa fue mi captura, yo llevé a Malfoy a la Corte… Pero…- Harry no creía lo que acababa de leer.

-O sea que Draco es inocente.- Pero la voz de la chica no era precisamente felicidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Harry no seguía a su amiga. –Deberías estar feliz.-

-Harry, Draco recibió el beso de Dementor, ya no es Draco.- Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de tristeza.

-¿Y?-

-Harry, no es lo que yo quiero, en este momento Draco ya perdió las ganas de vivir. La última vez que supe de él me gritó cosas horribles, pensó que yo había tenido algo que ver cuando lo inculparon.- A Harry los ojos se le transformaron.

-Has hecho muchas cosas arriesgadas Hermione, pero eres una cobarde contigo misma ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Casarme.-

-¿Eso es lo que harás? ¿Dejar que Draco sea testigo de una injusticia? Creí que lo amabas.-

-Creí que él me amaba, pero me dejó sola, no me permitió ayudarlo, no me dejó sacarlo del problema, no me dejó apoyarlo.- En la voz de Hermione se escuchaba el reproche.

-Pero él estuvo para ti cuando lo necesitaste, merece que lo busques.-

-No hace falta Harry, gracias.- Draco entró en la habitación, vestido de blanco completamente, era ropa más o menos elegante, su cabello no se veía tan brillante, de hecho todo él estaba demacrado, pero se le veía muy atractivo aún.

Hermione se volvió de piedra en ese momento. ¿Qué se creía Draco, aquel que la había abandonado, que la había incluso culpado de lo que le pasó; para aparecerse así, sin mayor problema?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Hermione salió de sí misma cuando se topó con la mirada directa de Draco.

-Vine porque Ron me solicitó venir, de hecho buscó que yo saliera de Azkaban hace ya 36 horas.- La voz de Draco se escuchaba neutra.

-¿Ah sí?- A Hermione le hizo mella lo dicho por Draco. -¿Para qué?-

Draco corrió a Hermione, la tomó de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, y puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Hermione, para comenzar a delinear sus labios, recorrió con sus ojos platino cada rincón del rostro de Hermione.

-Los dejo, tienen mucho de qué hablar.- Harry salió de la habitación.

-Me dejaste sola.- Hermione comenzó a subir sus manos hasta tocar el rostro de Draco, éste al sentir el roce de la joven cerró sus ojos, y suspiró. –Me acabas de regresar la vida.-

-Ron…-

-Déjalo, él se dio cuenta de que no podemos vivir uno sin el otro.-

No sé qué haya pasado, pero en ese momento Draco tomó de la mano a Hermione, y salieron por la puerta de las cocinas.

Ron estaba esperando en el altar, pero sabía que Hermione no llegaría.

Harry se acercó a Ron después de 10 minutos de espera.

-Se fue Ron.- Los ojos de Harry reflejaron dos sentimientos: Alegría porque su amiga sería feliz luego de tanto tiempo, y tristeza, tristeza porque la carta de Ron era más que suficiente para enjuiciar a Ron, y naturalmente… perdería.

-Sí Harry, me entrego.- Ron volteó a ver a Harry, esperando que este cumpliera con su deber, llevar a un delincuente a donde pertenecía.

Pasaron los días, Harry aprehendió a Ron, condenado a tres años en Azkaban por inculpar a un inocente, abusar de su cargo, y usar evidencia falsa.

Dicen que cuando Harry pasó a la habitación donde Hermione se arregló para su boda, encontró tan solo una nota que decía:

" _Gracias a los dos, por regresarnos la vida" Atte:_


End file.
